


Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by Fedora



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, They mostly fail, attempts to help Jonathan chill, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedora/pseuds/Fedora
Summary: The Adventures of Martin trying to get Jonathan to chill, and nothing working the way he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are short drabbles to ficlets based on some Tumblr meta about how Martin could try and help Jonathan calm down because as of Episode 45 we are very worried about him. Because Tumblr hates me at least a little I can't find the meta to link here.

Sasha had recommended the coffee shop, and Martin had to admit this was a good choice.  John had a latte in a mug nearly the size of his head and was smiling (smiling!) softly as he took careful sips.  Even the dark circles under his eyes looked less haggard than they had that morning.  Martin had secretly gotten him decaf so he didn’t need to worry about the caffeine affecting John’s less than stellar sleep schedule.

Martin was about to suggest they get some muffins or maybe a nice scone or cupcake, when he noticed the shadow creeping up the wall.  Sasha had recommended an awful coffee shop.


	2. You Have Betrayed My Tiny Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin tries brownies... special brownies

“You boys be responsible with those brownies now,” Carla called into Meeting Room C, she looked to be on her way home for the day with her tie dye scarf wound about her neck. “By this point I’ve forgotten how to make them without a kick.”

“Thank you, Carla!” Martin didn’t want to turn and look at John. Yes, he’d asked Carla to make some of those special brownies she’d offered back when he’d been living in the Archives. And yes, he’d offered them to John without telling him the who or what involved. And yes, he knew that it was very unethical and he should have given all the available information before handing John a napkin with a marijuana brownie. But he was really worried and Martin still didn’t have a good way to tell his boss that he’d acquired some special brownies and wanted to share. He wasn’t sure how he was going to have this conversation. There was no good way to have this conversation.

“That was…” John sounded calm.

“Carla, one of the night janitors. She’s really nice and keeps trying to give me baked goods.” Or goods to get him baked.

“I see.” The look John was giving him was worse than a lecture. It was clearly trying to be all blank and stoic, but just seemed to scream, “you have betrayed all my trust.”

“I’ll just take this back to my office to eat later.” John shuffled out the door. Martin sighed; he totally wasn’t going to eat it later.

“What’s going on in here?” Tim poked his head into the meeting room. “Oh, hey! Brownies!”


	3. Conslusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last one

Sasha knocked on the door to his office and waved through the window. She had on her coat and was carrying the big purse she used to carry her lunch box. Jonathan waved back and she given him a toothy grin before turning to leave. Was it that time of day already?

Martin and Tim had been extremely unprofessional today. First was the unsolicited food from Martin; then they had seemed to hold a rebellion of laziness. He’d finally giving them both assignments out of the Institute so he could work in peace and without further offerings of food and tea.

The brownie that had started it all was no longer on his desk. He didn’t remember throwing it away, which had been his plan as soon as he learned it had been made by an unknown person and not purchased at a professional bakery. (Which wasn’t much better, things could be done to food after the fact, but he would have been able to trust that the dessert had started out unadulterated.) But Martin and been interrupting him so much that morning that it was hard to remember what he had deemed safe to consume and what had gone in the trash.

With Sasha gone Jonathan knew it was now the end of the day and he wouldn’t have to worry about unwarranted attention. Tim never stayed late, and Martin tended to stay out once he’d gone home for the evening. Jonathan contemplated the next statement to be recorded; it was going to need the tape recorder. His legs, especially his knees, didn’t hurt as badly as they normally did after a day spent behind his desk, and he was, for the first time in recent memory, hungry. The presence curled around the edges of his mind; it was ready for him to read the next statement.

He pulled out his messenger bag and began packing things away to go home. There was a deli a block from his apartment that he hadn’t been to since Prentiss’s attack, and this would be a good night to go back.


End file.
